


The Astronomy Tower

by notinthemoodforshit



Series: No matter what. [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, Good Severus Snape, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notinthemoodforshit/pseuds/notinthemoodforshit
Summary: The title and tags give it away. Sorry not sorry. "Good" Severus is pushing it a little.





	The Astronomy Tower

**Author's Note:**

> I promised this a month ago. I'm so sorry. I'm trash. Might try to post twice, possibly three times, today to make up for the lack of updates.

*6th year...you know the night*

 

Harry was hidden under his invisibility cloak, charmed and unable to move. He could see Draco with his wand pointed at Dumbledore, whom he had just disarmed. "I have to do this. He'll kill me if I don't...my entire family," Draco's voice wavered as he spoke.

"I understand the difficulty, Draco. We can help you. Come to the right side," Dumbledore spoke calmly.

"No. I have to do this. Harry..."

"Harry knows nothing, Draco. I have known all along. The necklace, the poisoned mead. You have tried and failed. Of course it was you. Who else?"

"I won't fail this time. I can't," Draco's voice was firm, but Harry saw his wand lower ever so slightly. The two talked a little longer, then the door burst open and a group of Death Eaters walked in. One of which, was Fenrir Greyback. The werewolf moved to stand behind Draco.

"Come on, Draco. Kill him. Or I will."

"Fenrir, surely Draco doesn't want you here during this time. He wouldn't have invited you. Not with his friends at this very school. Isn't that right?" Dumbledore spoke.

"I wasn't aware Greyback would be here. That doesn't change anything, though. I'm still going to kill you." Harry wished nothing more than to be able to move. He wanted to go to Draco, hold him, and tell him that he was better than this. Bellatrix began coaxing Draco to kill the headmaster. The other Death Eaters stood by, watching. Waiting. It seemed as though they were feeding off of Draco's obvious terror and Dumbledore's failed attempts to get the boy to _just give up already_. Harry was not surprised to see Severus Snape suddenly appear at the top of the stairs. Dumbledore watched as Snape walked across the room. Once he reached Draco, he pushed the boy out of his way, raised his wand, and pointed it at Dumbledore.

"Severus, please." Dumbledore was pleading. Begging. Snape looked Dumbledore in the eye. No. It was more than that. This wasn't just Snape and Dumbledore, Professor and Headmaster. This was Severus and Dumbledore, student and Professor. This was Severus and Albus, colleagues and, dare it be said, friends. 

"Avada Kedavra." The two words fell from Snape's mouth with ease. As if his has no problem killing people. Harry watched in horror as the green light hit Dumbledore in the chest and he fell backward, off the tower. The Death Eaters ran. Once Harry realized he could move, he followed them. He followed them out of the castle then threw off his cloak and began firing hexes.

"Coward! Come back and fight me! He trusted you!" Harry continued yelling and firing every spell that came to his mind. Snape halted and blocked everything Harry shot at him. "Sectumsempra!" Harry fired the spell, this time knowing exactly what it did. Snape successfully blocked it. Draco, who had stopped with Snape, flinched at the familiar curse. He was never mad that Harry had used it against him, contrary to Snape's beliefs, he couldn't be. He had planned on using the Cruciatus Curse on his boyfriend.

"You dare use my own spell against me, Potter?" Snape sneered. "Yes, I am the Half Blood Prince."

"You killed him. You looked him in the eye, and you killed him. He's dead. Oh Merlin," Harry murmured, he shock catching up with him. Draco reached to comfort his boyfriend, but was pulled back by his godfather and they promptly disapparated.

 

***

 

The memorial was as depressing as Harry had expected. Everyone had their wands pointed to the sky, though none of them were sure how their Headmaster had died. All they knew was that he fell off the Astronomy Tower and the Dark Mark was in the sky. He had no comfort other than Hermione leaning on him slightly, her free hand having already been taken by Ron. The two both had silent tears running down their faces. As did everyone around them, save for Harry. Eventually, people started to retreat into the castle. "Harry, we need to go back inside. It's going to get cold soon," Hermione said when they were the last few remaining.

"You can't stay here forever, mate," Ron agreed.

"Everyone grieves in their own way. I say we let Harry stay here. He'll come in when he's ready." Harry was glad that Luna had random bursts of wisdom that actually made sense, even though he wasn't sure when she had appeared in their group. The three began their walk to the castle. When they got to the door, they threw Harry one last look before going inside. When he heard the heavy doors swing shut, he fell to his knees and finally let the tears go. He sat for what felt like hours before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He tensed and stopped his tears.

"It's just me, love." Harry relaxed slightly at the sound of Draco's voice. "Come on, McGonagall need to see the two of us. We aren't in trouble. She didn't tell me anything else." Harry allowed himself the be pulled to his feet. The two walked side-by-side to Dumbledore's office, which was slowly being converted into McGonagall's.

"Hello, boys. Please, have a seat," McGonagall pointed to a chair that had once been sized to sit only one person, but was now big enough for the two of them. They sat down. When Harry finally looked up, he saw Severus Snape and Narcissa Malfoy on the other chair that sits in the Headmaster's office. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, immediately standing up again, his grip on his wand tightening.

"Relax, Potter. We're here to do some good," Snape drawled.

"Good? You want to do something good? JUST LAST NIGHT YOU KILLED DUMBLEDORE!"

"That is a very serious accusation, Harry," Draco said.

"Oh hush, darling. He was there. You were probably too frightened to feel his presence. Severus, on the other hand, noticed immediately. It's a good thing too, or else we wouldn't be here right now," Narcissa said.

"Mr. Potter, please sit down. There is much for us to discuss," McGonagall's voice was soft, yet commanding. Harry did as he was told.

"Potter-"

"Use the boy's first name, Severus. You are trusting him with everything that matters to you, it's time you get over your damn feud with James," Narcissa cut him off. Draco gasped at his mother's lack of poise.

"Harry," the name sounded bitter on his tongue, "you are the only person we can turn to. Draco means everything to us. You may not be aware, but I am Draco's godfather-"

"I am perfectly aware."

"Good. I'm sure you understand the bond between godson and godfather when there is no decent father figure present." Snape paused, waiting for Harry to nod. "I would do anything for him. Including ask you for a favor, though I don't deserve your help."

"Can we get to the point? Severus being nice to Harry is making me uneasy," Draco said.

"We need Harry's memory of the events on the Astronomy Tower, as well so your's," Narcissa said, looking at her son.

"Why?"

"To prove your innocence. Your memory won't show it as well as mine, but you lowered your wand as you were talking to him. It was pointed at his stomach when Snape showed up. You didn't want to do it. You didn't do it," Harry said.

"But then that get's Severus arrested," Draco whispered.

"We have memories from myself, your mother, and Bellatrix that show it was an Unbreakable Vow that made me kill him. As well as a memory from myself and Dumbledore, which we were able to extract before his body was taken, that shows that he also told me to do it. He knew the entire time. He knew what you had been told to do. He knew you didn't have a choice, but I did. I had a choice to save you. Now, Harry also has that choice," Snape said.

"Okay so we prove his innocence, great, but won't Vold-" Snape, Draco, and Narcissa flinched, "You-Know-Who kill him for failing? Or you two for letting him fail? And lets not forget that me helping Draco get free paints an even larger target on my back. Do you guys think through these things?"

"We aren't showing anything to the Aurors, Potter. We aren't stupid." Snape let down his caring facade. "Just the Order of the Phoenix. Most importantly, Lupin and the other one."

"Why them specifically?" Harry asked.

"Because we need them to house Draco. He can no longer stay at the Manor. I will not allow my son to get killed or tortured for refusing to commit murder," Narcissa said.

"What about Lucius? He doesn't exactly like me or my godparents. He is going to trust us with Draco's life?"

"Lucius doesn't get a say in the matter. He is the one that forced the Mark be put on Draco's arm. He is the one that forced Draco to witness the murder of two teachers."

"He doesn't love me, Harry. It may have seemed like he does when you were at the Manor, but that is far from the truth. He is going to tell him about us. I am almost sure of it. He only cares that I am his only heir. He isn't open to the fact that I am most certainly not interested in women, and I would rather die than be thrust into a loveless marriage like his. The scars you've asked me about that I never want to talk about, they're from him."

"I'm sorry, what? I knew he didn't particularly care for you, but I never knew he harmed you. Draco, if I had know it was that bad, I would have gotten you out of there sooner," Snape's voice was uncharacteristically soft.

"You know, his favorite curse hasn't changed since Hogwarts." The adults gasped.

"He wouldn't."

"Yeah, well he fucking did. Multiple times. Sometimes more than once a day," Draco said, his eyes going cold.

"I'm lost."

"As always, Potter."

"The Cruciatus Curse. We never had proof when he was here, but we all suspected," McGonagall said, reminding them all of her presence.

"I'll do whatever I have to. I'm not letting him anywhere near Lucius again," Harry said. 

"We know you're Sirius' Secret Keeper. We need the address," McGonagall said.

"You and Narcissa need it. The other two could have showed up whenever they wanted."

"While this is true, Potter, they don't like either of us and wouldn't appreciate us showing up uninvited without you."

"Speak for yourself. Remus loves me," Draco said. "Sirius doesn't trust anyone except Harry and Remus."

"For good reason. When are we going to see them?"

"Now. I have already informed Filch and the prefects that the two of you will be with me. Draco, Mr. Weasley offered to take your patrol shift tonight, be sure to thank him when we return," McGonagall said. 

"We are going to have to do Side-Alongs seeing as the three of you can't apparate on your own from here," Snape said, looking at Harry and the Malfoys.

"I'll take the boys. We'll go to the general location, then from there Harry can tell Narcissa and I." With that, she ushered them to stand. Harry watched Narcissa take Snape's arm, then they disappeared with a loud crack. McGonagall looped her left arm through Harry's right and her right arm through Draco's left. Harry felt a pull in his stomach as they apparated.

 

When they landed, Harry saw the familiar house and he knew Severus and Draco could see it too. "Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place," He said.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter. I would also like to remind my dear readers that this is fiction. I can do whatever I want. It doesn't have to make sense or follow how real life would. I can make things up. You don't have to read it if you don't like it. I realize that things that happen in my stories would never actually happen, or it would be rare, but that's the beauty of fanfiction.


End file.
